Buffy BigBrother
by ProfessionalTB
Summary: The cast off buffy an me, my friends toni, marieke and leanne enter the house...the house is then split into the rich and the poor side...
1. Default Chapter

Big Brother: Welcome to this years BigBrother as we are joined live outside the BigBrother house by Davina!  
  
Davina: This years BigBrother contestants are: - Spike. . . Tara. . . Xander. . . Buffy. . . Giles. . . Willow. . . Faith. . . Anya. . . Kiren. . . Toni. . . Marieke. . . Warren. . . Andrew. . . Jonathan . Leanne and Dawn  
  
*Davina walks over to the contestants*  
  
Davina: So, Giles what have you packed in your suitcase?  
  
Giles: Well, Clothes and mostly books and a spare set of glasses cause they keep breaking with all these demons and vampires about and also I heard Spike was going in so.  
  
*Davina Approaches Spike*  
  
Davina: Spike, how do you feel towards Giles?  
  
Spike: Well basically I tend to think of Giles as a stupid old.  
  
Davina: May I repeat there is NO swearing until after 10 o'clock!  
  
Spike: Sorry Davina, I forgot  
  
*Buffy stands between Spike and Giles to separate them*  
  
Davina: I'm sorry about this but we're gonna have to skip the interview 'cause were running out of time. Join us after the commercials to see all 12 contestants enter the BigBrother House  
  
*Commercials start* *five minutes later the commercials end*  
  
Davina: Hello and welcome back to BigBrother, First entering the BigBrother House will be...Giles!  
  
*Giles joins Davina on the centre stage*  
  
Davina: Wave goodbye to Giles everyone!  
  
*Giles hugs Davina and goes up the stairs and pushes the door but it doesn't open.he finally opens the door but with all the pressure he runs forward and tumbles down the stairs*  
  
BB: Giles this is BigBrother, are you ok?  
  
Giles: umm.yes thanks *Giles looks around and goes to jump on the sofa but runs and jumps on the hard floor next to it*  
  
BB: Giles this is BigBrother, could you please sit still without trying any stunts  
  
*Giles nods looking rather red*  
  
Giles: OK  
  
Davina: Well in goes Giles, next entering the BigBrother House is ...Spike!  
  
*Spike walks onto the stage and hugs Davina*  
  
Davina: Wave goodbye to the one and only spikey!  
  
*Spike waves goodbye and walks to the door, spike trips up and tumbles straight down the stairs* *Spike looks straight up at Giles*  
  
Spike: Don't!  
  
Giles: Don't you want me to help you up spike, we're gonna have to get along if were gonna stay in here  
  
Spike: Don't touch the Jacket, BigBrother  
  
BB: Yes Spike  
  
Spike: What time is it?  
  
BB: You cannot swear, it is 9:35 Spike  
  
Spike: 'k thanks BigBrother  
  
Davina: I wonder how them two are gonna survive alone, I think we should send in.Buffy  
  
*Buffy walks up on stage and waves goodbye to Angel! *  
  
Davina: In every generation there is only one slayer and here she goes.  
  
*Buffy walks up to the top of the stairs and goes to step but they turn into a slope so she tumbles down*  
  
Buffy: Darn. Spike: I think it's a curse  
  
Giles: I wonder who's coming in next?  
  
Buffy: You could have warned me, I mean you're my watcher and you're my . friend  
  
Spike: hmmm.  
  
Davina: Next entering the BigBrother House is Tara!  
  
Tara: I'll see you later Will.  
  
*Tara walks up on stage*  
  
Davina: Everyone wave goodbye to Tara!  
  
*Tara waves like a lunatic* *She walks up the BigBrother House Door*  
  
*Buffy shouts in the background*  
  
Buffy: Whoever's coming in there's a curse on the stairs be careful!  
  
Tara: What curse? Where? 


	2. Buffy BigBrother Chapter 2

*Tara walks straight forward then tumbles down the stairs*  
  
Davina: Well, the BigBrother curse lives on as we can all see there! Next going into the BigBrother house is . . . Xander!  
  
*Xander joins Davina on the stage* *He also starts waving like a lunatic to all his fans and mates* *Davina runs and hugs him*  
  
Davina: Say goodbye everyone to Alexander LaValle Harris!  
  
*Xander mutters to himself*  
  
Xander: She sure knows a lot about me! Mmmmmmmhhhh..!  
  
*Xander opens the BigBrother door*  
  
Buffy: STOP!  
  
*Xander stops at the top of the stairs*  
  
Buffy: Xander if you step forward you're gonna fall, like the rest of us!  
  
*Xander looks confused*  
  
Buffy: It's the curse.  
  
Xander: You're not getting rid of me that easily, it's only stairs  
  
*Xander walks forward and tumbles down the stairs*  
  
Xander: Ouch.  
  
*Xander tries to change the subject*  
  
Xander: Hey there G man  
  
*Xander wacks Giles' bad arm*  
  
Giles: Xander!  
  
Xander: I didn't know that was gonna happen, but you have to admit I did make quite a good entrance!  
  
Davina: Yeah, such a good entrance ey Xander? Next entering the BigBrother house is ...Kiren!  
  
*Kiren joins Davina on the stage* *Kiren waves goodbye to everyone*  
  
Davina: Say goodbye everyone to Kiren!  
  
*Kiren walks up to the BigBrother door and steps forward*  
  
Kiren: Agggggghhhhhh!  
  
*Kiren loses her balance and fall down the stairs, no need for the BigBrother curse there* *Kiren goes all red and everyone looks at her* *Spike helps her up*  
  
Spike: Are you OK?  
  
Kiren: em I think so  
  
Giles: We should really look into that  
  
Buffy: Yeah, what will happen after the evictions when one of us goes?  
  
Giles: There must be something about this is one of my books. 


	3. Buffy BigBrother chapter 3

Davina: Next entering the BigBrother House is Toni  
  
*Toni joins Davina on the stage and goes all red*  
  
Davina: Wave Goodbye everyone to Toni!  
  
*Everyone waves good bye to Toni and she waves back* *She goes up to the BigBrother door*  
  
Giles: Here comes the next person  
  
Xander: Stop!  
  
*Toni steps forward and tumbles down the stairs* *Xander helps her up*  
  
*At the moment everyone is sitting on the sofa Buffy is sitting between Giles and Spike, Kiren is sitting on Spike's lap, Toni is sitting on Xander's lap Next to Buffy, Tara is sitting on the other side of spike*  
  
Davina: The next person to enter the BigBrother house is ... Willow!  
  
*Willow says goodbye to the others and then joins Davina on the stage and goes all red*  
  
Davina: Everyone wave goodbye to Willow Rosenberg!  
  
*Everyone starts waving and cheering* *Willow walks up to the BigBrother door*  
  
Willow: Here we go.  
  
Buffy: Will! You can't come in!  
  
Willow: Why? Is there a demon or sumthin' in there?  
  
Buffy: No, but if you do you'll tumble down the stairs and get hurt  
  
Willow: Or are you just trying to keep me out so you can win  
  
*Willow steps forwards and uses her magic to fly above the stairs but she loses control and tumbles down them*  
  
Willow: Holy Potato! Agghhh!  
  
Tara: Nice entrance Will  
  
Willow: Well you know me  
  
Xander: Now you see, that's a curse  
  
Giles: We really need to look into that  
  
Spike: So the rumors are really true then  
  
*Giles looks at Spike confused*  
  
Spike: You tried to bring all the books from the magic box into your suitcase  
  
*Giles gives Spike a dirty look but Spike, Kiren, Buffy and Toni start laughing at him* 


	4. Buffy BigBrother Chapter 4

Davina: The next person to enter the BigBrother House is... Marieke!  
  
*Marieke walks up on stage with Davina and starts going all red* *Marieke waves at the roaring crowd*  
  
Davina: Say your final goodbyes to the one and only Marieke  
  
*Marieke walks up to the BigBrother door* *Everyone is busy chatting that they don't notice Marieke entering*  
  
Marieke: Hey Guys and Girls!  
  
*Marieke trips up on the stairs* *Willow is still at the bottom of the stairs*  
  
Marieke & Willow: Aggggghhhh  
  
*Marieke tumbles down the stairs and lands on Willow*  
  
Marieke: Hi  
  
*Marieke goes all red* 


End file.
